


Hybrids for Dummies

by Deprunie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Enderman-Ghast Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hugs, Hybrids, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this because I am sad, Inspired By Tumblr, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Might add more chapters in the future, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sheep Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy, Winged Alexis | Quackity, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Wilbur Soot, preening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deprunie/pseuds/Deprunie
Summary: I narrow my eyes at one of the books I had managed to save, running a finger over the cover before flipping it open. My eyes roll at the name written inside -'The owner of this book is Dream :)'Of course Dream would own a book Called 'Hybrids for Dummies' and of course I would end up with it.
Relationships: Everyone & Reader, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	1. Intro

I quietly shut the door behind me, carefully setting my now heavy backpack on the wooden floors of my home before pushing it with my foot deeper into my home. I shuffle over to my window, staying just out of sight, but close enough to look out. I watch for a moment, till I’m sure I wasn’t followed, before turning back into the darker part of my house, glancing at the clock I had placed on my wall. ‘ _ 3:00’  _ I narrow my eyes as a sigh falls from my lips. I push myself away from the door, my body becoming even more tense as the floor creaks beneath my feet. I grab my bag, dragging it across the floor towards my bedroom. Tossing the bag onto my bed, I grab a flint and steel from my pocket, lighting the torch in the room, casting gold light over the undecorated room. I plop down on the dusty blankets of the bed, I haven’t actually been in my house in years but it was the nearest safe place and I had almost been caught. I pull the backpack into my lap, ripping it open to reveal a few different colored books of different shapes and sizes. I drop the bag onto the floor between my legs, rifling through the bag. 

Schlatt had decided to destroy whatever books he could find left from L’manburgs reign, I had snuck into the city, stealing whatever book I could find to spare it and it’s history from the fire it was sure to be banished to. I carefully sort the book beside myself, I wasn’t sure if I should keep them for myself or take them to Pogtopia. Maybe I could give them to Tubbo? A bright, yellow covered book grabs my attention, it was pretty thick, the cover made out of pure leather, still scratchy and everything. I turn the book in my hands, searching for a title on the covers with a frown. A small scoff leaves my lips as my eyes finally spot the name of the brightly colored novel - 

_ ‘Hybrids for Dummies’  _ I narrow my eyes at one of the books I had managed to save, running a finger over the cover before flipping it open. My eyes roll at the name written inside 

' _ The owner of this book is - Dream :) _ ' 

Of course Dream would own a book Called 'Hybrids for Dummies' and of course I would end up with it. A snicker sound throughout the room as I set the book off to the side. Maybe I could keep that one as Blackmail. 


	2. Hybrids with Horns

What can I say, My curiosity got the best of me. It had only been a few days since the ‘Festival’ and everyone was tense. I had retreated to Pogtopia along with Niki and Tubbo afterwards and all I had taken with me was what was still in my backpack. I had just been sitting bored in my room for a while when I found the stupid yellow book in the bottom of my backpack. I debated reading it for a minute, I mean, most of my friends were hybrid anyway, What’s wrong with knowing more about them? So, I opened up the book and read through the first few pages. Most of it was pointless information that didn’t really matter, but I flipped over to a page that peaked my interest quite a bit. 

‘Subdue/Massages’ 

The title was a bit weird, but it was basically explaining how to relieve stress from a hybrid. The book was old, and it made me a bit upset. They talked about the Hybrids like they were animals, but I was interested in how it worked, so I flipped to the first chapter in the section. 

‘Hybrids with Horns’ 

I read through the section, eyebrows raised the whole time before I heard footsteps ring through my ears, getting closer. I slam the book shut, quickly pushing it under my bed before plopping in a , hopefully, unassuming position just as the door slowly creaks open. 

“...Y/n?” I sat up, pretending that the figure had just woken me up as the pale light from the lanterns hanging in Pogtopia shines under the door as a mop of messy brown hair peeks through the crack in the door. 

“Uh, y-yeah?” I cringe at my tone, hoping the torch in the room isn’t bright enough for the boy to see my face. Tubbo shuffles into the room, softly closing the door behind him. 

“Did I wake you? Your torch was on, so I assumed you were still awake.” The brunette whispers. I shake my head, sending the teen a sheepish grin. 

“No, I was awake...Just thinking.” I come up with the excuse on the spot, looking over the injured teen. I raise a brow at the boy, watching as the teen fidgets slightly in his spot, appearing frozen. “Is everything alright, kit?” 

“I...I kind of had a nightmare...I didn’t want to wake anyone.” The teen explains, his ears twitching slightly. I let my gaze soften, patting the spot on my bed next to me. A small smile grows on the injured teens face as he rushes over, flinging himself down next to me. I let out a quiet chuckle, ruffling the brunette's hair, careful to avoid the horns sticking slightly out of his mess of hair. I blink, another laugh nearly leaving my mouth at the coincidence. Tubbo moves around for a few seconds, grabbing the purple blanket on my bed and wrapping it around his shoulders. 

“Hey? Can I try something really quick?” I ask, suddenly growing nervous as the boy’s Teal eyes land on me curiously. 

“Is it...gonna hurt?” I snicker a little at the childish question, shaking my head. 

“No, you’ll be fine.” I reassure, before leaning back against the wall behind me, crossing my legs. “Can you lay your head here?” I say, patting my thighs. Tubbo stares at me for a few seconds, but scoots over, dropping his head down sideways, his limbs tensed uncomfortably. I move my arm over him, moving the opposite hand to his hair, running my hand through it in an attempt to calm him down a bit. Sure it was a weird request but it’s not like he hadn’t done it unprovoked before. I ruffle his already messy hair a bit more, before moving over and lightly scratching behind his fluffy ears, a small smile forming on my face as the jittery child seems to steady a bit. I move my hands back to his hair, continuing to mess with it for a minute. “Do you wanna talk about your nightmare?” I whisper, breaking the silence that had fallen over the room. Tubbo shakes his head slightly and I let out a hum of acknowledgement. I run my hand into his hair, digging my fingers through the dark brown locks and lightly running my nails on his scalp. Tubbo lets out a sigh, curling into himself and pressing the blanket up to his face. “Tired?” 

“I’m too nervous to go back to sleep.” The brunette mutters, I frown at his words. 

“I’m here, you don’t need to be scared” I reassure, continuing to scratch the boy's head. Tubbo’s grip around the blanket tightens for a moment and he nods. I move my hand closer to one of the teens growing horns. Wilbur had said he was a Ram when his horns first started growing in, but his hypothesis was incorrect as his continued to grow upwards instead of curling around like Schlatt’s do, so Tubbo is a goat hybrid. A problem with this is, Tubbo has a habit of headbutting people, more so as a form of affection than anything, but the last time he did so, Tommy almost had a hole in his side. I feel a smile grow on my face at the memory of the Winged teenager’s screeching. The book said that the skin around the base of the horns was really sensitive. I lightly run the tip of my finger around the horns, pausing as the boy tenses suddenly. “...You alright?” I ask, hoping I hadn’t hurt him instead of helped. 

“Y-yeah...C-Can you do that again?” I let out a quiet chuckle, continuing to circle the area. Tubbo nuzzles his face into the blanket, a barely audible whine echoing through the stone room. The brunette’s ears were twitching a bit, curling in on himself even more, kind of reminding me of a cat. The room falls quiet again, aside from the faint sound of crickets above ground and the usual ambient cave noises. I sometimes wondered how any of us got any sleep with the sounds down here. I snap from my thoughts as a sniffle reaches my ears. I avert my gaze back to the hybrid laying on me. 

“Tubbo...are you crying?” I question, removing my hand from his hair quickly. The boy hums, turning his head to look up at me, and sure enough, tears were dripping down his cheeks. Tubbo raises a hand to his face, wiping one of his eyes. 

“...I am?” The brunette sluggishly sits up at the realization, looking more tired than he had when he first burst in. “...Why?” the boy mutters, falling concerningly silent. 

“Kit?” I say, laying a hand on the kids shoulder. Tubbo doesn’t say anything, suddenly wrapping me in a tight hug, the boy burying his face in my neck. I return the hug, bringing one of my hands up to his head, lightly patting his head. Tubbo continues to sniffle here and there, but his cries are mostly silent, probably to keep from waking the others in the ravine. I can’t blame him, he nearly died only a week ago and his wounds were still healing, not only that but the emotional damage of getting ‘executed’ by someone you thought you could trust in front of all your loved ones. Anger fills my veins at the thought and I squeeze the boy tighter.


	3. Winged Hybrids 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wings described here are Mallard Duck wings.

I had kept reading the book, more out of curiosity than anything. At one point I wondered what Dream would want with this book but ultimately decided that I didn’t really want to know. It had been a few weeks after the festival and apparently Alex was on our side now. I really hadn’t expected the hybrid to turn on Schlatt but it was more beneficial to us, so I couldn’t complain, and Alex was fun to be around. Tommy and Tubbo liked the older teens' presence, Tommy more than Tubbo since the blonde now had someone to fly with. But with Alex’s presence, I also noticed something else. I probably noticed because of the book, but Alex's wings were in much better shape than Tommy and Wilbur’s. Tommy’s were only a little messy, and I see him tending to them, but Wilbur’s were a mess, when I could see them at least, The brunette had taken to hiding them under his coat. The book said that Winged Hybrid had a little trouble keeping their wings cleaned up, but it seemed like Wilbur had just disregarded them completely. I had tried to memorize what the book had instructed me about cleaning wings, I knew four people that had them, the skill would come in handy. (If the hybrids would let me go near them, that is.) I really wanted to practice the skill on someone, but both Tommy and Wilbur were out of the question. Tommy would obviously say no, and Wilbur wasn’t as trusting as he used to be, so I was delighted when Alex joined us. I hadn’t asked yet, besides, his were in perfect condition so he didn’t really need it. After about a week of waiting, I approached the ravenette. 

“Hey, Alex?” I had found the hybrid sheltered behind Bad and Skeppy’s house, under the eiffel tower, a notebook in his lap that he was scribbling in aggressively. The ravenette jumped when I spoke up, Wings puffing out as he dropped everything to spin around and face me. I raise my hands, a small laugh leaving my lips. “Didn’t mean to scare you.” Alex stood still for a moment, before his usual smile returned to his face, grey-brown feathers returning to normal. 

“You didn’t scare me.” He said, picking his book up from the ground and wiping the grass off the ink, smudging the words that had been written into nonsense. I raise a brow at his statement, before rolling my eyes. 

“Sure.” I say, hoping over the fence to sit beside him. “What are you doing here?” I question, Watching as Alex rips out the ruined page, crumpling it up before shoving it in his jacket’s pocket. 

“I just wanted to get out of Pogtopia.” Alex says, continuing to scribble in his book. “Why are you here?” He questions, only sending me a quick side glance. My face heats up a bit and I take a quick breath, this was gonna be awkward. 

“Well...I want to ask you something.” Alex pauses in his writing, looking at me with a raised brow. “It's nothing bad!” I corrected myself, realizing the way I had said that was kind of weird. “I’ve been trying to learn how to preen wings and I wanted to know if I could practice on you.” I admit, my face was probably as red as Tommy’s wings at this point. Alex burst into laughter, only heightening my embarrassment.

“You know how to Preen wings? Who taught you?” Alex questioned after his fit, eyes bright in amusement. I panic for a moment, There is no way I’m telling Alex that I read that book. 

“Uh...I have a friend b-back home that has wings too!” I lie, giggling nervously. “T-they showed me, I figured i-it would be a good thing to know...since there are so many bird hybrids on the server.” I explain, my nerves dying as Alex nods along. The ravenette closes his book. 

“Sure, just don’t pluck any feathers like Karl did.” Alex said, moving from the bench and sitting in front of me on the grass, crisscrossed, before opening the book again, flipping through the pages. 

“You let Karl clean your wings?” I question, watching as the Duck-hybrid unfurls one of his wings, showing the white and blue colors that had been hidden underneath the brown primary feathers. Alex doesn’t really answer, only letting out a quiet chuckle. I scoot a bit closer, examining the wings for any loose or uneven feathers. “When was the last time you cleaned them?” Alex shrugs. 

“Not too long ago, I doubt they need anything done.” the ravenette says, curling his other wing around himself to look at it. I noticed the feathers around the base of the wing were much messier than the rest, it’s probably hard to reach them by himself. 

“So…who usually helps you out?” I question, Alex shakes his head. 

“I just do it myself, Karl doesn’t know what he’s doing and Schlatt…” Alex trails off, his body becoming tense at the name, “Nevermind.” I frown, letting silence take over the area, I gently fix the feathers closer to his back, they were smaller and a bit harder to fix, but they were just as soft as the rest of the feathers. 

“...Do you wanna talk about it?” I decide to ask, pulling a few molting feathers out of his wings. “I’m sure you have a lot on your mind, and I’ve been told I’m a good therapist.” I say, hearing the ravenette slam the book shut again before letting out a small sigh. Alex is silent for a moment, curling the sign I had been working on towards himself before unfurling the opposite. It was in the same condition as the other, almost pristine. “You don’t have to talk, don’t feel like you need to. I understand.” I say, running my hand through his feathers in a comforting manner. 

“...I don’t know why I ever sided with him.” Alex finally says, his voice in a lower tone than I had ever heard before. “I’m stupid.” The ravenette huffs, sounding defeated. 

“I don’t think your stupid, nor do I think your a bad person.” I say, continuing to pet the soft feathers, it seemed to ease his nerves. “Just because you did something bad once doesn’t mean you're a bad person.” I reassure, fixing the fluffier feathers near the base of the wing again. 

“I...I” Alex voice is suddenly choked, a sniffle leaving him. I move away from the ravenettes wings, wrapping my arms around his neck. “I-If I hadn’t-” 

“Alex. It’s alright. I forgive you and so does everyone else.” I say, quietly, tightening my hold on him. 

“You shouldn’t. How could you forgive me so quickly? After everything I’ve done? I don’t deserve it. You guys hate Eret and he’s been trying to redeem himself for months.” 

“I don’t hate Eret...Wilbur and Tommy are...weird like that. I don’t hate anyone.” I explain, pulling away from the hug, ruffling his beanie off his head. “You never did anything wrong anyway, you don’t need redemption.” Alex puffs his feathers a bit, shaking his head. 

“You guys were my friends and I still sided wi-” 

“Alex. Shut up.” I cut him off, rubbing his shoulder. “It’s in the past. you're with us now, aren't you?” Alex nods slightly and I give him my best smile. I lean over, placing both my hands on his shoulders. “Then you have nothing to worry about.”


	4. Winged Hybrids 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wings described in this Story are meant to be Owl Wings.

It had been some time since my interaction with Alex and Tubbo, Since I was probably the only one in Pogtopia that knew how to preen wings Alex asked me to get to the places he couldn’t easily get to, and I’d do so happily. Although, the Duck hybrid would rather not let other people know (specifically the Blonde bird hybrid and the goat boy). Then there was Tubbo, who would sneak into my room at night and force me to give him a massage, but if it made them happy then I’d do it without a second thought, I loved the two. One day, Alex approached me looking quite uneasy, Tommy trailing in behind him with the same expression.

“Y/n, I need to talk to you...Over here.” Alex said, dragging me towards the nether portal in Pogtopia, leaving Tommy to wander into his room.

“What happened?” I questioned, worried about what had happened to the two teenagers that had made them look so terrified. Alex glanced over my shoulder, before back at me. 

“We talked to Wilbur-” 

“And he’s not any better is he?” I question, frown deepening as Quackity nods. I let out a sigh, shaking my head. “So he still wants to destroy everything?” Alex nods again. 

“He wouldn’t do it with us in the room though...I think we might still be able to get through to him.” I nod my head, prepared to go along with whatever the ravenette suggests. Everyone in Pogtopia had been much happier lately and Wilbur seemed less paranoid and erratic, I guess not. I really was worried about him, so was everyone else. “Do we have an idea?”

“Well, I don’t know if he’ll let you but it’s worth a try.” Alex mutters, looking off to the side for a moment, “His wings...they look terrible, and I’m sure it’s not comfortable.” Alex explains. Ah, So he must have finally seen them for himself. 

“Yeah...I think he stopped taking care of them a while ago.” I say, watching Alex curl his wings closer to himself, cringing. “So, you want me to ask if I can fix up his wings?” 

“Yep.” I nod again, letting a determined expression cross my face. “I’ll do my best to convince him.” I say. The book said Preening wings were relaxing towards birds, so it might calm him down a bit. 

Later in the day, as the sun started to set, I approached Wilbur. The man was sitting alone on the stairs, looking lost in thought. I watched him for a few minutes, trying to see the state of his wings from under his coat. The brunette was tossing a potato in his hands, humming a tune I didn’t recognize. I wasn’t sure where everyone else was, Aside from Niki, she was cooking further in Pogtopia, but everyone else was out. Techno was probably at his horse farm or something. I noticed Wilbur had been spending most of his time in Pogtopia, I couldn’t remember the last time I had seen him anywhere else which worried me more. Wilbur paused, his humming stopping as he looked up. 

“Is something on your mind?” the man questions, not turning to look at me. My eyes widen momentarily but I blink a few times, shaking my head slightly. “Y/n, Why are you watching me?” 

“I...I want to ask you something…” I trailed off, my tone nervous. I didn’t want to ruin this before I started. Wilbur finally turned his gaze towards me, tossing the potato to the side with a sigh before giving me a smile, though it was lacking the usual warmth it used to have. 

“Ask away.” I shuffle closer to him, noticing his eyes shift to the sword at my side for a moment before looking back to my face. 

“I want to go on a walk with you.” I say, holding a hand out towards the tall brunette. Wilbur blinks, his smile faltering for a moment. 

“A...walk? Where?” He questions, his voice sounding more nervous than I felt. I nod my head, pointing up the stairs. “Just around the base, You’ve been inside for ages.” The brunette seemed to calm down at my answer. 

“Alright.” the brunette finally speaks, ignoring my hand and pushing himself up off the stairs. I called out to Niki, Letting the woman know we were heading out and the two of us ascended the stairs to the outdoors. I led Wilbur towards the water nearby, Tommy’s tower kind of ruined the view, but the moon was rising just behind the trees. Techno and Niki had set up torches around the area to keep mobs from spawning, I mean, it’s not like the Tower didn’t already give away our position, so the torches were harmless. I glanced behind me at Wilbur as we neared the stream. 

“It’s nice out, huh?” I question, seeming to knock the brunette out of his thoughts as he jumps slightly. Wilbur looks up at the sky for a moment, a ghost of a smile appearing momentarily. 

“Yeah…” he trails off, turning his gaze to the water, staring as the water flows by. I keep my eyes on him for a few moments, before letting out a sigh. “Wilbur.” I speak up, making sure my tone is stern. Wilbur glances over, surprise in his eyes, probably at my quick change in mood. “Can I see your wings?” Wilbur’s eyes widened before his look morphed into a glare, a look I'd seen on his face more often nowadays. I really did miss his old smile. 

“Why?” He questions, looking for a second like he was about to run away. I turn to face him fully, wearing an expression of concern. “I know you haven’t been caring for them Wil, That's not good for them.” 

“Good. I hope they fall off.” Wilbur spits, glaring at the ground. 

“Wilbur…” I trail off, unsure where the sudden hatred for his wings had come from. Sure, he wasn’t usually one to fly around like Tommy or Alex, even in L’manburg he didn’t fly much, but he made sure to take care of them. I can’t imagine how uncomfortable they must be after months of neglect. “Let me see them.” I speak lowly, making sure he understands that I was no longer Asking. The brunette is silent for a moment, before he shrugs off his coat, dropping it in the grass. Wilbur keeps his head down and extends his wings slowly, wincing. They probably hurt to move at the lack of use. They were clean of muck and dirt, but his feathers were all over the place. I could see some feathers that should have fallen off where stuck in between the mess. I sigh again, taking a few steps towards the now very tense brunette. “Jesus.” I mutter under my breath. I reach a hand out, running my hand over the feathers only for the brunette to jump back. I raise my hands, frowning at the startled expression on Wilbur’s face. 

“D-Don’t-” he cuts himself off, curling the wings back towards his body. “I’m sorry, I should have asked. But Wil, you need to fix them.” I explain, taking a few steps away from him in an attempt to calm him down. Wilbur doesn’t speak again, finally looking back at the wings himself, his expression morphing at the sight. “Have you not even looked at them?” I question, Wilbur turning his gaze back to me before shaking his head. “I know how to Preen, I can do it for you.” I say, motioning for him to sit in front of me. The brunette doesn’t move, but raises a brow at me. 

“Please, I hate to see you like this.” That causes a sigh to leave him, the tall hybrid shuffling over before plopping down in the grass. I let a small smile grace my features, I really hadn’t expected to get this far. I kneel behind him, carefully running my hand through the feathers. Wilbur unfurls the wing slowly, his shoulder tense. I get to work, fixing the larger feathers first, as well as pulling the loose ones free. I wasn’t the best at cleaning wings but It would be better than to leave them looking like that, I could tell this would take a lot longer than Alex’s wings. It’s silent while I work, aside from the sound of the river water running. I pick a few bits of fuzz out from between his feathers, fixing up the smaller ones near the base of the appendage. The feathers were soft, but they weren’t as soft as Alex’s were, probably due to the lack of care they had received, but the wings were beautiful. I carefully pull out a few loose feathers near the bottom, leaving them in my lap. I could probably make arrows out of all the feathers I'd gathered from both Wil and Alex. I finish cleaning up the wing, Wilbur curling it back at his side as soon as my hands leave it before unfurling the other, much quicker than last time. The brunette let out a wince at the movement. 

“Careful now. You haven’t used them in forever, no wonder they hurt.” I say, scoldingly. “Your wings are beautiful, why do you hate them?” I ask, making sure my voice is soft. Wilbur tenses up again, almost instinctively curling his wings around himself. I continue to straighten the feathers whilst waiting for a response, running my palm over the upper part of the wing to try and calm him again, Poor Wilbur. 

“I see them...and...And I think of..of him.” Wilbur mutters, his tone a mix of sadness and anger. “I-I hate him.” I raise a brow, the only other person on the server with Wings was Bad, and his looked nothing like Wilbur and Tommy’s. 

“Who?” I question, picking a couple of more molting feathers out of his wing, adding them to the pile. 

“...My da- No, Phil. His name is Phil.” Oh, their father? Wilbur didn’t usually talk about him, but Tommy did. The blonde was always talking about either him or Technoblade before Techno joined us. 

“You hate him?” I ask, regretting it as a look of rage formed on the brunette's face, Wilbur clenching his fist to his side. “Of course I do, He fucking left us! I-I was eleven and he-” Wilbur lets out a choked sob. “I-I raised T-Tommy because he was out galavanting with Technoblade!” The brunette yelled, burying his face in his hands. I move my hand away from the wing, laying my hand on his shoulder, rubbing it slightly. I knew Wilbur wasn’t as open to hugs as Alex was and I don’t want to make him feel worse. I continue to rub his back as the distraught hybrid cries. I was filled with surprise though, I hadn’t known any of that. I knew Phil was a ‘traveller’ from Tommy’s rants and Techno’s stories, but now that I think about it, Wilbur never really talked about Phil at all and he was alway quiet when anyone else brought him up. 

“I d-don’t want to be l-like Phil.” Wilbur mutters after a few minutes, sniffling a bit. “You’re not like him.” I say, hoping to reassure him. Wilbur shakes his head. 

“You're so openhearted...To everyone.” I don’t respond, continuing to rub the brunettes back. I turn back to his other wing, the appendage now laying against the ground. “I really don’t deserve it.”

“Wilbur…” I mutter, wrapping my other arm around his shoulders. “I think you deserve it the most.” I say, petting his wings again. Wilbur lets out a whimper. “You’ve been without it for so long, I hate to see you like this.” I continue, pulling the brunette into a hug. Wilbur grips my arm tightly. 

“P-please don’t leave me…” I remove my hand from his wing, holding him tighter. 

“I won’t. I promise. I love you.” 


End file.
